


[艾倫蓋]那就是跟你同行打砲會發生的事情

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[艾倫蓋]那就是跟你同行打砲會發生的事情

[艾倫蓋]那就是跟你同行打砲會發生的事情

 

CWT49邪教無料場後公開，為 [艾倫蓋]那就是跟你同學打砲會發生的事情 https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597576 後續

 

 

　　市面上有超過50本書告訴你「職場戀愛不是一件好事」，艾倫知道，他當然知道，軍隊跟警察就是最反對職場戀愛的。  
　　首先，上下級戀愛絕對不行，軍警本身就是個階級至上，充滿權勢威壓的地方，以美軍來說軍官跟士兵之間是禁止結婚的（先結婚再晉升例外），更早前連軍官跟士官都不能通婚。一個古早的笑話是，當美軍終於結束了「同性戀不可以從軍」的禁令之後，有一對同性情侶依舊沒辦法結婚，因為一個是軍官一個是士兵。  
　　當然，戀愛跟結婚是兩件事情，不過通常都會有輔助的規定和命令嚴令禁止部隊內的上下級戀愛，這是為了讓部隊保持正常運作而產生的考量，即使是同階級之內也不鼓勵。  
　　警察不像軍隊規定這麼嚴格，首先兩邊雖然同樣是階級社會，但一來美國的警察制度並非全國均一階級職等，也沒有像軍隊這麼鉅細靡遺的制度，同一個警局裡頭有夫妻警官的所在多有，不過上下階級之間談戀愛的話還是禁令，如果發現的話其中一方會勒令調職。  
　　以特警隊這種半軍隊的組織而言，特警隊直接嚴令禁止隊內戀愛，沒得商量，要戀愛就調職，這是一直以來維持的良好傳統。  
　　身為一個優秀的特警隊隊員，艾倫始終恪遵這個規定，後來他成為隊長之後也奉行不悖。在同僚看來，個性嚴肅，執行任務乾淨俐落，對長官服從，對新進照顧卻又嚴厲，看起來也沒有甚麼浪漫關係的他，因此被同僚們稱為「鐵艾倫」。  
　　所以，如果隊員們知道他居然有個砲友，而且還是同行（雖然不是同隊），恐怕會嚇得連靶都打歪。  
　　而他之所以能夠和蓋文維持著低調交往的原因，大概是因為他們彼此之間比起情愛牽扯，更多的是默契。  
　　首先，他們是砲友不是情侶，所以沒必要一天一視訊三餐一電話，他們上床多半是蓋文主動提出，差不多一個禮拜一次，在蓋文的家進行簡單明瞭的發洩性愛。  
　　在重逢後的第二次性交，蓋文就說不想多花旅館錢把艾倫帶回家，但那次他們其實沒有上床，因為艾倫把他這個單身漢的家內清潔嫌了個遍，表示「不想在垃圾推裡做愛」，當下蓋文朝著他扔了隨手從沙發上抓來的啤酒罐把對方趕出去，在三天後又跟艾倫通了電話，然後下巴抬得高高的要艾倫收回「垃圾堆」這句話。  
　　艾倫沒有收回，但他直接問蓋文是不是屁股也洗乾淨了，要不要直接開操。  
　　當然蓋文洗乾淨了，裡裡外外都是。  
　　除了這種主動打電話找人上門的約砲之外，他們也逐漸發展出一種奇特的任務性愛模式，如果他們因為任務的關係碰上，往往會打一砲來消解過多的腎上腺素。  
　　有理智的狀況下他們還是會等任務報告完之後去蓋文的公寓上床，但大多會在蓋文的車上，最誇張的一次是他們在解決了某次隱身在住宅區中的紅冰製毒工廠的攻堅行動之後直接在那棟公寓的其中一間無人房開操，紅冰那種燃燒後的塑膠臭味還飄散在他們的鼻子旁邊，蓋文的隊友在蒐證，特警隊則完成匯報準備收隊，艾倫用五分鐘的時間快速地解決了他被束縛在護具下硬的發痛的陰莖，射在蓋文那不知為何掛著得意笑容的嘴裡，到晚上又到蓋文家把他好好地操了一遍。  
　　他們雖然不在同一個職場，但是他們同樣是警察，他們知道自己的工作伴隨著的是甚麼東西，他們看過很多很多的屍體，完整的、不完整的、別人製造的、他們製造的，他們知道某些很糟糕的夜晚或是白天，需要的就是把腦子都能操出來的性愛或讓人意識不清的酒精，也知道甚麼時候需要的是轉身就走把空間留給對方，然後過幾天又會是一條好漢。  
　　艾倫開始熟悉蓋文很多東西，知道很多東西。  
　　比如他知道蓋文在結訓之後努力往上爬，也因此多了很多傷，他的右小腿後方有一大塊凹凸不平的疤，是在追犯人的時候被一堆碎玻璃給刮的；比如他知道蓋文李德在局裡的評價不好，急功躁進又個性惡劣，總是喜歡把所有功勞都攬在自己身上，但他確實也有獨到的地方，破案率始終在分局裡頭名列前茅；比如他曉得蓋文其實對他分局裡頭那個有名的漢克安德森又忌又羨，還有著奇怪的情愫；他曾經在某次上床過後問過蓋文是不是也想把漢克搞上手，得到的卻是「他已經結婚了」這種說明了很多卻又甚麼都沒說明的答案。  
　　又比如某天底特律警局的內部論壇上掛著「恭喜安德森副隊長喜獲麟兒！」的置頂道賀訊息時，蓋文打了電話希望他過來他家，當天他到的時候蓋文已經喝得醉醺醺的根本不可能硬起來，還滿口說著根本聽不清楚的胡話。  
　　艾倫把這個醉鬼拖進浴室，無視於他哇哇亂叫的把他衣服脫光沖冷水，等蓋文稍微清醒吐完之後把他扔到床上時艾倫都快懷疑人生了，而那個醉鬼睜著一雙發紅的濕潤眼睛瞪著他，口齒不清的問道：  
　　「我、我問你啊……艾倫，我是、是不是、自不量力、又討、討人厭啊？」艾倫挑了挑眉望著這個總是表演的像個欠操的婊子跟他約砲的男人，淡淡地回應：  
　　「有沒有自不量力很難說，但確實很討人厭。」  
　　「哈……真、真老實……」蓋文悽慘的歪了歪嘴角，把被子蓋到頭上，艾倫則伸手搭在那應該是對方頭頂的位置說：   
　　「不過，我還挺喜歡的。」  
　　然後，他感覺到被子底下的身軀震了一下。  
　　接著蓋文掀開被子奪門而出跑去廁所又吐了一次。  
　　這個混蛋。  
　　大概從那個時候開始有些事情改變了，蓋文的嘴除了在艾倫的老二上停留之外，更喜歡用舌頭彼此交纏，艾倫曾經稍微猶豫了一下，猶豫著砲友是否該頻繁的進行這種親密的行為，但蓋文確實有著不論是口交還是接吻都一把罩的舌頭，艾倫也就隨他去了。  
　　改變一點一點的不斷發生，艾倫的下限一次又一次被削低，就像這次的聯合任務中蓋文扭傷了腳又拒絕「因為這種娘不拉機的小傷」就上醫院，艾倫很自然地問對方要不要到他家簡單的擦點藥冰敷，因為就這麼巧，他家離現場很近。  
　　而艾倫根本還沒來的及替蓋文擦藥，在進了門之後連向對方介紹自己小公寓的格局都還來不及，就被蓋文抱了滿懷，然後始終刮不乾淨鬍子的嘴貼上了自己的。  
　　那是他熟悉的汗水、腎上腺素、火藥跟蓋文李德的味道。  
　　蓋文的舌頭毫不留情地鑽進艾倫的嘴裡，勾著對方的舌頭與自己一同起舞，艾倫配合著吸吮他作亂的舌頭，用舌尖去碰觸蓋文舌下根部的位置，滿意地感覺到對方的腰因此而軟了下來，他大概從他們開始頻繁接吻後沒多久發現了蓋文這個奇特的敏感點，他這個樂於表演自己放蕩的床伴會因為被碰觸那個位置而變得老實，從鼻咽的深處發出淺淺的、近乎嗚咽的呻吟，即使艾倫還沒做出更超過的事情。  
　　隨即艾倫半推半抱著讓蓋文倒在自家客廳的沙發上，兩人合作解決掉了蓋文的褲子和鞋子，隨意的扔在地板上，蓋文舔了舔唇，把雙腳掛在艾倫肩膀上，後者從口袋裡頭掏出了保險套和隨身包潤滑劑，草草替蓋文擴張完之後把自己的陽具塞了進去。  
　　「哈……」蓋文上半身躺在沙發上，雙腳交給了艾倫的肩膀，但腰部跟臀部完全懸空，讓艾倫得以抓著他飽滿的臀部把老二送進他的直腸，而那早已熟悉「客人」形狀的入口稍一用力就接納了艾倫火熱的肉棒，但顯然擴張還是太草率了，蓋文覺得又痛又脹又爽，仰著頭滿嘴呻吟跟髒話，他的老二因為被艾倫插入而開始勃起。  
　　「被我插就能勃起，你越來越像女人了，蓋文。」艾倫壓低了聲音，觀賞著那困難卻緩慢的吞吃自己陽具的後穴，以及蓋文逐漸硬挺的陰莖，而那小兄弟似乎因為艾倫的形容而更加興奮起來。  
　　「是啊……我被你幹成女人了，高興嗎？艾倫？」蓋文笑著回應對方雖然是調情但依舊帶著艾倫固有的冷淡的話語，他在沙發上撐著自己，望著進入自己的男人，彷彿無比的自豪。  
　　「……」艾倫沒有回答，而是一口氣將剩下的陰莖送了進去，然後整個人壓到了蓋文身上。  
　　「操！別這麼……粗暴……」蓋文怒罵著，但下一刻所有的髒話就卡在他嗓子裡，艾倫抓著他肥厚柔軟的臀部開始抽插，不足的擴張讓疼痛感和愉悅交互作用著，蓋文的雙腳被艾倫壓到了自己身上，導致他的臀部不止懸空，還整個成了方便對方操幹的姿勢，蓋文本來還想抓著那看起來很貴的沙發，但最後還是抱住了艾倫的肩才能阻止自己一直被撞進沙發去。  
　　艾倫貼著蓋文晃動著自己的腰，那他已經過分熟悉的甬道依舊緊緊地纏繞著他，交雜著呻吟和淫聲浪語的聲音伴著呼吸在他耳邊吹拂，他偏過頭吻上了那不知道要住嘴的雙唇，配合著下身的動作用舌頭操蓋文的嘴，時不時攻擊對方舌下的敏感點讓他夾得更緊，扭得更歡。  
　　他們就這樣穿著衣服性交，蓋文甚至可以聽到艾倫口袋裡頭大概是鑰匙的東西因為他們的動作而作響，他恍惚間想起了他們重逢的那天他也是這樣被艾倫壓著操，只是他們終於從自己的警車上進到了艾倫的房子。  
　　而在艾倫放開他，換了姿勢讓蓋文趴在沙發上好更方便操他時，蓋文在想……也許……下次可以提議不戴套。  
　　然後像是懲罰他不專心似的，艾倫搧了他屁股一巴掌，讓蓋文叫著射了出來。  
ＥＮＤ


End file.
